Final Terror_Part nine: The Decision
by Rjartty
Summary: There it is; I'm thinking this is the final part, but I'm not very sure.


# **_The Final Terror series_**

# _**Author's note: At the begining of the each part of the story, before the title, there is a part written out in red, this gives you a hint or an opening to what is going to be involved, it is very indirect and may indicate what would happen in the other parts. **_

**_Brief recap on what happened; _** _**Marco is still with David; he is taken to the Yeerk pool where his cover is blown. The Animorphs rush to save him from infestation. They reach the Yeerk pool, fight the Visser and get a nasty surprise.**__** **_

**_The Visser had fresh recruits, Hork-Bajir, they had the Animorphs cornered. An unknown Andalite hides in shadows and points a dracon beam at the Visser. He then disappears, not after having Marco identify him.  _**

**_It was Mertil, the Andalite Vecol who came to there rescue. Ax holds the Visser hostage and they escape out of the Yeerk pool, the Visser still with them. An Andalite ship lands and take them, Visser Three is killed by Ax and Alloran is free. _**

# 

# _R__ead and enjoy! _

**[PART NINE]**

# _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

# _Final Terror_

# _ If this is a life, then this is no life at all... _

# _**PART ****NINE**_

# _The Decision_

# Chapter Thirty-Three 

**_~Cassie~_**

It turned out okay, we saved Marco, we even got Alloran, Visser Three is dead, the creature who had murdered thousands is dead. Now, that's what I call avenge. Without killing the host, just the person who deserves it. 

Only, every thing else was defiantly not okay. David was still on the lose, and our cover is blown. The Andalites had talked to us, told us that the situation was still desperate, there had been a small argument –almost a fight- when the Andalite Captain, War-Prince and Prince had been told about David, guess who got the blame? 

It wasn't fair, they blamed Ax for it, that's when we argued. 

Anyway, as sad as that, there was something even worse was happing. The Andalites were kind enough to spare a room, or a quarter to hold Marco's family; they said they would be in potential danger. 

I had this slight feeling that that was Ax's doing, he'd seen what Jake did when his father was going to be killed, the stupid risks he took, and I thought he did that so that nothing like this would happen. 

Even though the chances of Marco doing something stupid is unlikely, I still think that it was sweet of him to do that. 

It turned out that Tobias called for Mertil. He went out early so he decided some help wouldn't hurt. 

Where was Mertil now? I don't know. 

I bet Tobias knows. 

So here I am, in front of our house on the front porch, the lights in my house were on, all of them. It was pretty late at night, and I had missed dinner. 

I knocked softly on the door. I heard footsteps the door swung open. I saw my mother's face tight with worry. 

"Cassie!" She cried. Then she wrapped me in a hug, my father closed the door behind me. 

I was fussed over for a few minutes then, as I knew it would, it started. 

"Where have you been young lady?" My mother said, she was a lot angrier than I ever saw here. 

"Now honey, I'm sure Cassie had a good reason-" 

My father started to say in his own way of reason, suddenly, I burst out crying. 

"How can I explain this?" I sobbed, 

"Honey," My father said, "What happened?" 

"Oh-god." I said, I put a hand up to my mouth, what am I suppose to say? Oh god! What am I going to do? Tell my parents? Jake would be mad, he said not to tell about them, not yet anyway. 

"I….um." I said, thinking up of a story, "There was this dog, she's a stray dog, and there where these kids, they had her tied to a fence and they had food in front of her, she was pretty hungry, the chain was too short so she couldn't reach it." 

My mother and father looked at me. 

"It was like torture, they laughed when I told them to stop, it took a while for them to go, then I set the dog free." 

Liar. 

Rotten, rotten liar. 

But it was necessary, tomorrow we got a meeting with the Andalites. That's when we decide things, and that's when we would be told things as well. 

# Chapter Thirty-Four 

**_~Tobias~_**

"What do you mean he's going on an all-out war!" 

That was Rachel, and Rachel being Rachel was mad. Not surprising, we're attending the meeting, you know, the one on the Andalite ship. Marco and I had some bad news. The bad news was from Mertil, it was confirmed by Erek. 

"Look," Marco said impatiently. "That's what we heard, nothing more and nothing less." 

"He can't do that!" 

"Oh yes he can." Marco said. 

"The question is," Jake said, "Where do we come in? What do we do?" 

"What do you mean, what do we do?" Rachel cried, "We fight back, duh!" 

Jake looked at her, pained. "How?" 

"We…We morph into our combat morphs and we-" 

"No! Wait!" Marco yelled, "Rachel you're insane! What do you mean morph?! What should we do? Throw in your grizzly morph vs. a bug fighter? That's not even a fight! That's man slaughter!" 

"You got a better idea?!" 

"Listen to yourself! You think a little teddy bear is going to knock a bug-fighter out of a fight?!" 

"What! You're suggesting we do nothing!" 

"No! I'm suggesting we do nothing insane!" 

"INSANE!" She shrieked, "That's the only thing that would make us win the war! We have to be brutal! We have to kill! Show'em we're not afraid of them, not afraid of how many people they kill! How many people we end up killing! How many people die because of this war! They want violence? I'll show-" 

"Stop!" Cassie cried, her hands rose to her ears, "Rachel stop it!" 

"Why?" She yelled back, "So that I'd have to listen to your 'is this right or wrong' moralizing crap! I'm going to kill every single Yeerk within-" 

Stop it, Rachel. I cried out, I couldn't take the way she was talking. 

She fumed glared at me. Cassie was at the ground, crying, Marco's impression was unreadable, but I could tell that he halfway agreed with what Rachel was saying. Jake was sitting in the corner of the room we were in, his face in his hands; he was not looking at any of us. Ax was looking at Jake with his main eyes while one stalk eye was fixed on Rachel and the other swiveled, surving the room. 

The Captain and his TO where staring at Rachel and the rest of my friends, War Prince Doorath was quite. Prince Berit looked amazed. 

They all seemed mesmerized the energy in Rachel's voice, the way she raged and…well, she was generally ticked off. 

I wished she'd stop saying that, the way she turns to violence for a solution, that kind of solution was no solution at all. 

It scared me, the dark look on her face. 

Jake finally got up, "You finished?" 

Her eyes flashed angrily "No! We need a solution!" 

"Well, if her highness would have stopped raging for a minute and thought about what we were trying to do a few minutes ago, maybe she would have realized what we were trying to do, maybe she'd have shut that big mouth of hers and left our battered brains come up with an answer, but oh-no, not from Rachel, not from Cassie, these two could talk on forever, one going insanely violent and murderous and the other arguing over what is right or wrong. 

"Hey, Cassie, you know what? Why don't you pack all your moralizing thoughts and opinion in that brain of your because I'm sick of it, totally sick of it. And you, Rachel, sure we need violence but we don't need an UNCONTROLABLE LUNATIC! Is there any wall of fear in that pin brain of yours? Are you even human? Sometimes I really think you are a deranged wild animal, one violent uncontrollable gung-ho idiot who cares nothing more than her need to inflict pain on the enemy. "

"Marco-" Jake whispered.

"Good grief! LOOK AT US!" 

"Let it go Marco," Jake said quietly not really meaning what he said, some how we felt like we owed it to ourselves, we should listen to what he was saying. 

"NO! I'm not shutting up! Look at you! Look at yourself! Jake, my friend, you changed! You're not who you used to be! From your average kid who was obsessed with basketball and shooting hoops with a hot shot like me"-Jake rolled his eyes-"To the leader of a very small resistance against the Yeerks, you started to make life and death decisions, decisions that would have ended with your own friends dead, your girl friend, your cousin, your family. You were the most wanted man in the Yeerk Empire, Visser Three would have sold his blade ship for your head on a stick! At the same time your own brother was your enemy, you would have to go from battle to what is supposed to be home only to find that your own home infiltrated! You once had to decide whether our father would be taken as a controller, killed or have your brother killed. What kind of choice was that? 

"And then you'd have Rachel, our blonde psycho, our fire power"-she growled at Marco-"Rachel? Who were you before we knew about this war? You were nothing but a typical mall rat, an airhead, a typical straight A student, you're life is ruined because of this war, your father is dead and so is your youngest sister. But even before that, I could have told you what a pillar of mental health you where. Jeez, I should have pointed out that a girl like Rachel would have absolute power over every single boy in school, but who does she decide to go out with? Who? Tobias! A boy trapped permanently in hawk form, a boy whose mind had been already torn by this world, this world that we live in, someone forgotten by every single person in this world, left alone to live by floating in the mad sea of reality our world is made of! 

"And there's Cassie,"-his tone lowed down when he said her name-"It's like this world gave her nothing but normalcy and a good home to live in, but that's before the war! You, Cassie, wouldn't swat a fly! A fly for god's sake! Not some sentient being or anything, a fly! Now that's what Cassie is made out of! Peace! She lived a life full of nothing but her parents' love for her! I tell you, for some certain level I feel jealous. Cassie had it all, both parents, only child, her parents devote their lives to helping animals, Cassie does it too, not only that but she loves it, and, additional, like god wanted to give her a bonus, her family got no problem! None at all! 

"I for once think it is unfair, Cassie lived a life without harshness, all of us did, none of us knew reality, really, with the exception of me, Rachel and Tobias, Cassie and Jake truly didn't understand reality, you had it all! A good family, great place to live in, no one missing from your family and… and…" 

His voice was chocked; I knew he was thinking about his family, his mother. 

"Marco." Jake whispered. 

"I don't know if I'll ever see her again!" He cried out, "What would you do? You guys say I'm cold, okay, I agree. But look at my life! It might as well have beenluck that I didn't turn to the psychopath Rachel is!" 

He continued, his voice tired and sad, "For two years I…I thought she was dead, I…me and my dad, we thought she was dead. My father snapped completely, he lost his job, we lost our house, he used to work part time because he didn't cope with her disappearance, I went alone these two years, not tumbling through them like my father, I was strong! I accepted her death! 

"So why do the irony god's have to slam down their hammers at me and bring my mother back to life? It was bad enough that she was dead…but this! The day I saw her…on the Blade ship! With the Visser, talking! My mother! At first I was happy, I thought, hey! My mothers alive, she's alive! She's not dead! Dad can snap out of his trance and all will be well. But what? What happened next? I realize that she's a Yeerk! She's Visser One's host! 

"I wanted to murder Visser One, for what she put my family through, really, if it wasn't for Jake telling me what to do and what not to do…I'd have screwed up, I'd have gone mad and attacked! A gorilla! Against what? Thirty Hork Bajir? 

"From that day, my life turned to torture, my life was a living hell, me dreading if she would come back, if I could save her. If only I could! I had the chance, the next time she came to Earth, she was making Hammerheads into controllers, a way to get hold of Leera…And that day, she almost met the fait I thought she had met, she was going to drown, and I couldn't save her. 

"Next time I saw her, she was a hunted Yeerk, then I…I…I planed to…Kill her"-his eyes blurred with tears-"My own mom, she would understand, that bright line, she understands, for the war! I tried to kill her...I failed"-he screwed his eyes shut then opened them again-"Last time I saw her, my father…getting remarried…he didn't know, his wife was alive. A slave of her own mind. Visser One called us, she wanted help, she said she wanted us to appear…something that had to do with Yeerk politics and Visser Three, also the council of thirteen. 

"We did, I talked to my mother for the last time, she told me that Visser one was not in favor of an all-out war, she was the only thing in front of the council and Visser three…my mother said that she Visser One had to prove for the council that an all-out war is not right…That's the only reason why I didn't kill Visser One…I had her! In my hand! I could have squashed the life out of her! I didn't...the bright line, the ruthless decision, had to let Visser One go. Had to let her go back in my mother's body…And that's the last time I saw her…" 

He swung to the Andalites, his eyes desperate, "It means a lot to us, that we win, we want to win we fought a little over two years for it, waiting for the opportunity, all our act was to stall the Yeerks, waiting for you to come here and do a bigger version of D-Day and save our sorry butts. If we lose… 

"If we lose, it means that all of the things we did, all the horrors we've seen, all of it would have been for nothing…And that the terrible things we had to do, all for nothing, my friends changed, for nothing. Our lives risked, people we killed…All for nothing." 

He looked bedraggled, his eyes tired and worn out, "All for nothing." 

# Chapter Thirty-Five 

_"All for nothing"_ the alien's tired voice echoed in War Prince Doorath's head. He was at a conference, a meeting with the head of council Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrous and with him where another two officers, one of them was an Apex level intelligence officer the other was Prince Alkin, Prince Alkin is a known hero, every one respects and admires him, well…every one but Prince Berit. 

Prince Berit tolerates absolutely no one. Well, only if that person happen to be the head councilor. 

War-Prince Doorath sighed to himself and looked up at the hologram, of course, Lirem, Alkin and the Apex intelligence officer were that hologram, they were not on a dome ship, a few hours away from war, they where on the home world. 

We can't save these humans! Prince Berit as saying, We will only waste our time. We'll lose half of our forces. 

The _Aristh _was attending the meeting, we needed someone familiar with these humans, someone who understands Earth's sentient species. 

The _Aristh_ was very nervous, and of course he should, if he hadn't had the information we needed then he wouldn't be anywhere near this conference, he would not have known that it took place. 

But sir, The _Aristh_ said, These humans that you have met a few minutes earlier are not going to give up easily, they have fought a good fight, the stalled the Yeerks for two whole years, waiting for you to come. 

All of them, they are alive? Lirem asked, looking surprised, Surely, after two years of battling the Yeerk you must have had some casualties. 

The _Aristh _shook his head, No, Head of council Lirem, the humans are led by a youth relevant to my age, he had always fought making sure none of us is left behind, none of us is hurt, there were numerous times that he and the other humans had risked their lives as well as others to saved my life. 

Lirem nodded, This force, how many are you? 

Only six. 

He looked shocked, Only six? Five morph capable human youths and a cadet? He laughed, What Yeerk is in charge of this invasion? 

I spoke up, Visser Three. 

Now he looked really interested, he was probably having the same thoughts that I had, when I first met the humans. It was impossible. 

Sir, the _Aristh_ said, Visser Three is no longer alive. 

He turned all his eyes on him, What? 

He was killed, today. I said. By the Aristh. 

Lirem looked at the Aristh with deep interest, he seemed to smile. 

Sir, The Aristh said, His host body had not been killed. 

The intelligence officer flinched. Lirem looked amazed, And your little group of humans were responsible for this? 

With the help of, um, He looked… What? Embarrassed? A _Vecol_. 

Lirem stared at him, so did I, A _vecol_? 

The Aristh nodded, Yes, his name is Mertil-Iscar-Elamand. Without him I could not have possible come close enough to him. 

Now Lirem looked shocked, so did the Apex level intelligence officer, War Prince Doorath believed that they where familiar with his name. 

There is no way that Earth could be spared from its fait? Lirem said after a few moments of silence. 

War-Prince Doorath shook his head. 

Prince Berit said, No. 

Then leave. Lirem said, his face emotionless, Bring the morph capable humans with you. 

No. The _Aristh_ whispered. 

What if they refuse? Prince Berit said, his eye stalks where focused on the _Aristh._

Bring them. He said. 

You can't do this! The _Aristh_ said, after the hologram snapped off. 

It has already been done. 

But…but… 

We will bring the humans, only the morph capable ones. We will round up all of our fighters and leave. 

You can't! He whispered, he looked upset, disturbed. 

War-Prince Doorath pitied the _Aristh_ he had been left alone with a species that could only be described as mad, the _Aristh_ was also confused, cut off from his people for a long time, no proper Prince to guide him, his brother, a hero, murdered… 

War-Prince Doorath had been told that all offences would be dropped off the _Aristh_, but there may be a hearing, the War-Council wanted to know all of what happened, everything. They also needed the _Aristh_ and the humans, they where going to be used, for another war, this war is lost. Over. 

The _Aristh _that is no longer an _Aristh_, he is a warrior now. He grew up, he would be a hero bigger than Elfangor, after all, the War-Council knew that Elfangor was no true hero, he was nothing but mistake after mistake, disaster piled on disaster, he ran away from the madness of war. 

He trapped himself s a human. A human! He had a son, he is human too. Then he gave the morphing powers to five human youths. One of which happen to be his son. 

His human son. 

The Andalite council realized that these humans are a potential danger, they were after all mad, insane…but clever, yes, that was what the Visser had said. 

His parents would never know the truth, they would believe that both of their sons are heroes, they would be very proud. 

Prince Elfangor's _Heric Delest _will never be read out loud for the public, no one, not even his parents, the war-council had it, they read it, and a lot of things were decided. 

They decided that humans should not survive. 

But, a few handful of them, specially chosen, will indeed unite with the Andalites to form a bigger, tougher force… _ _

A force that will rid of the Yeerks……… 

__


End file.
